


paint it, black (a poetic view of game of thrones)

by softkitsharington



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But There Will Be Others, F/M, Other, Poems, Poetry, they will mainly focus around jon bc he's my baby boy, this is poem collection people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkitsharington/pseuds/softkitsharington
Summary: a collection of poems focusing around game of thrones and the characters.-mainly focused on jon snow but others will appear.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. duty is the death of love or lock & key

**Author's Note:**

> As I've stated before, this is a collection of poems. I am House Stark so this will mainly include House Stark characters. Please no hate but feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> (dedicated to fatima. thank you so much for your support. i love you)

With each step the chains gets heavier.

It’s wrapped around his wrists his waist his ankles everywhere

She smiles softly at him and he aches to touch her but a glint catches his eyes

Her hands were always so clean and soft when they held his chains.

She tells him we will conquer the world—together

But when she speaks he only hear the rattle of chains beneath her words.

She begs him to be by her side but his silent mouth wants to ask:

_Where else can I go?_

She comes closer, wanting to take comfort in his silence

With a gentle gasp, he slides his key into the lock and twist.

Her fire is rapidly being smothered, leaving her nothing but ice.

She slackens and he can do nothing but lie to her once more:

_You will always be my Queen._

Her body is now what she coveted—fire and blood.

Something swells in his stomach,

climbing up his throat to strangle the sob caught there.

Because the only thing he could feel was

the chains crumbling into the ash and dust.

Cursed be the kinslayer but he didn’t’ feel it

He tasted sweetness instead. 


	2. vows of the night's watch

We are always the heroes of our own stories.

We speak of our valor with smirking mouths and

loud voices tell of our vanquished foes.

Cheers fuel us, make us famished for more.

More awe, more admiration more attention

More love.

I stand outside the realms of men and heroes,

The only gratitude I receive is the gentle kisses of snow.

No one will cry my name once I am dead.

My savior is not the warm sun, it is the

glaring light of the moon.

Winter’s caress can be felt here, cleansing

the scorched earth. No man can stop it.

My brother once told me, _the next time I see ya, you’ll be all in black._

 _It was always my color,_ I told him.

If he only knew that grey and white and red and black could have been my colors.

I could have taken comfort in them.

A crown made of gold and steel could have lain on my head.

Now I shall wear no crowns, father no children, take no wife.


	3. tell me, who manipulated whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first writing jonsa. i hope i did it justice.

She used to be a little girl with stars for eyes and

clouds in her head. That was before the lions came and

tore her glass heart out of her chest.

Now when they come to bite her skin and shred it,

They will find steel.

She has grown from pup to wolf. Her claws have made themselves known

and her grin is sharp. She is the blood of Winterfell.

Her words are like blades, cutting down

enemies without a single drop of blood.

She sees him then, standing in the shadows.

She snarls and growls and snaps at him.

But still lays her heart bare for him.

— _did you bend the knee to save the north or because you love her?_

He picks it up gently and cradles it with such gentleness she is reminded of her father.

— _someone brave and gentle and strong_

Her chest aches so badly she wants to snatch it back and wrap back up under the iron

cage of her chest. But she resists.

He reaches into his chest and pulls out his own. With such care, he gently

places her heart in his chest. He looks at her with eyes that seem to be pleading.

He steps forward and she remains planted.

Their eyes connect and she sees it.

— _do you have any faith in me at all?_

Her grin is feral and his eyes are glinting. She takes the offered heart and

Brings it to her chest, placing it inside.

She looks to him again, his softness gone, all that’s left is her hardened wolf

— _you know I do._

_— tell me, who manipulated whom?_


	4. let it be fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a delve into s8 jon's thoughts.

_Let it be fear._

He had known fear, had lived with it, made a home within it. 

It was a shadowed lover who curled themselves around his frame 

and gripped him, squeezing tightly. 

He had gazed into Death’s eyes and felt the fear crawl across his bones and sink in. 

Snarls of the dead were heard and had made his heart pound and his fists clench. 

But this was different. 

He couldn’t grab onto his fear. He couldn’t swing his sword at the thing. 

He wasn’t able to look it in the eye and scream. 

Fear was a woman who smiled sickly sweet at him while poison dripped from her mouth. 

Fear was not being able to drive out your enemy because you needed them and they wanted _you_.

And they would take you because Queens with dragons are not to be denied. 

She was content to sit and watch your kingdom be swallowed whole—

all for the sake of a birthright— ~~his birthright~~

Fear now had a face and it took his breath away. 

Viole(n)t eyes and a saccharine smile with pale skin and even paler hair. 

A queen that left nothing but ash and bones in her wake. 

Lips that were soft but spoke of destruction and carnage with ease.

“Let it be fear,” she says and he aches to tell her that 

it's been fear since the beginning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically jon's experience with dt.  
> pol!jon till i die.


End file.
